


Yamaguchi x Tsukishima

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Tsukishima discovered he was in love with Yamaguchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi x Tsukishima

It was like every other day.   
There was nothing different from yesterday to today.  
But, there was a strange stillness that created a pleasant unease. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was doing the same thing he was yesterday. He was sleeping, instead of studying like he told Tsukishima he would if he was allowed over. His head placed over his open textbook, drool pooling in the crease of the neatly printed text and faint snores filling the room. He had pleaded and begged Tsukishima to let him come over and study and promised that this time he would. And the same as every other time, his promise is broken, and Tsukishima fakes surprise as he witnesses the childish betrayal. 

Tsukishima is sitting against the wall, legs spread out across the bedspread he sits on, headphones hanging around his neck and the next volume of his favourite manga in his hands. His eyes had dawned upon the sleeping male and his heart lifted a little at the sight. He had always had a soft spot for his best friend, although he would always deny it. He wanted to do whatever he could to make the opposite male comfortable, even if it was something small like a praise or a bed to sleep on.

Without thinking, Tsukishima puts his things away, crossing the room to the smaller boy and pulling him up into his arms, feeling the limp weight in his hands and displays him on the bed. Tsukishima takes care in taking off Yamaguchi's socks, as he knows the smaller of the two cannot settle in his sleep with them on, before laying the blankets against his frail figure. Even though the other furniture in his room is itchy and uncomfortable, Tsukishima doesn't mind sitting on it, as long as Yamaguchi is peaceful. 

He tries to distract his wondering eyes by tidying Yamaguchi's failed attempt at studying and other littered items throughout the decently sized room. He then changes into his pyjamas, scratching at the cloth covering his pale skin and he absently glances back over his shoulder, eyes trailing the thin figure in his bed.

Tsukishima knows that the sight will not leave his head easily.   
The knowledge that the male is laying innocently in his bed is enough to turn the tip of his ears pink. He wants to hum into Yamaguchi's ears so the noise of the city doesn't wake him. He wants to feel the smaller body against his own, to protect something wholeheartedly. He wants to trace Yamaguchi's freckles with his fingertips to create a constellation and he wants to kiss the nose shaped like a button in the centre of an innocent face. 

Tsukishima ribs his face with the heel of his hands, groaning slightly.   
Why? Why now?  
He had always had trouble with public displays of affection. Even private displays of affection were difficult for him. He never hugs his mother or brother, rarely tells them he loves them and when he had his first girlfriend years before as a child, he was disgusted at the thought of holding her hand. 

What is it with Yamaguchi that makes him want to throw it all out the window and kiss him with all the might the smaller male could handle? It's not even the touching, or the wishing of touching, Tsukishima wants to simple things.  
Like waking up of a morning with the knowledge he'll get to see Yamaguchi not even an hour later. He wants to witness the nervous wreck kill a floater serve because Tsukishima knew with all his heart Yamaguchi could do anything he put his mind to, even if its never spoken aloud. He wants to lay next to him, not touching, but there. In close proximity, close enough to smell that faded deodorant and coffee he tries to drink – and fails – to impress Tsukishima. 

Is it possible all those years ago that the thought of holding that little girls hand made him sick because he knew in a couple years time he would daydream about his best friend?  
Does that make him gay?  
Does that make him in love?

Is Tsukishima a gay male in love with his best friend?  
He looks up through his glasses and teases himself for a moment, dreaming that Yamaguchi will wake and beckon him closer, sad his boyfriend left his warm side for the cold computer chair he currently sits at and when Tsukishima crawls into the bed he places small kisses in the nook of Tsukishima's neck, legs tangling.   
But he is not laying next to Yamaguchi, no matter how much he would like to be. And he is not dating his best friend, no matter how much he would like to be. Instead, he is sitting in this squeaking chair that is making his ass uncomfortable. 

It was like every other day.   
There was nothing different from yesterday to today.  
But, there was a strange stillness that created a pleasant unease.  
Tsukishima is in love and he couldn't be any more damn, miserably happy. 

When Yamaguchi wakes, he's tucked in Tsukishima's blankets and wondering how he got there and why Tsukishima is red in the face, nose in a book and trying his hardest to avoid eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like!  
> If you do leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Thanking You!


End file.
